Samurai Jack: Fragments and Memories
by soulripper13
Summary: When Jack is attacked by Ashi they are both captured by Strange Hunters, they're goal is to enter into Jack's Memories to find the location His Magic Sword, but can one handle the life Jack has lived; and how could seeing thru Jack's eyes affect Ashi's perception of him.
1. Conversation With One's Self

The Sun was Rising over the torn wasteland giving it's first rays. a figure steps out from the woods revealed to the Samurai known only as Jack. wearing armor made from tree bark and vines with a hunting knife hanging off his hip. he glared up his messy black hair and beard plastered . he just finished a battle with another bounty hunter as he walked towards a creek, his bare feet pressing in the mud making tracks as he looked down.

"Fresh Water" The Samurai said cupping his hands in the cool blue stream, tilting his hands the Samurai drank the water as he ripped a branch off a nearby tree shrapening it. The Samurai was tired and hungry, but that's all he's known. since the last Portal was destroyed Jack wandered the Earth with no goal, Living each daylike clockwork. wake up, make tracks, hunt for food and water, and avoid all the Bounty hunters and Robots after his head.

How they even reconized Jack was beyond him. He looked nothing like his old wanted poster but then again, a Lot of money makes people desprate. Jack Knew there would always be those after his head waiting for the chance to strike" Jack thought as he thrusted the spear in the water, pulling it out a fish waddling on it.

"Your sacrafice is not is vain" Jack thought watching the fish die. Jack made a fire and held the fish over. his mouth watered heaaring the fillert pop over the blazes

"You know you Can't keep running" A voice said as Jack turned seeing his younger self running a rock against the blade of his sword creating a spark

"Then tell me, what Am I Supposed to do?" Jack asked himself watching the fish's flesh turn brown as he sat on a moss covered log

"When was the last time you ever listened to my advice?" Younger jack asked pulling a pair of chopsticks picking a piece off the fish before Jack lifting the stick taking a bite out off the side of the fish.

"I Don't have to, because you're not real, Why won't you just go away" Jack Replied fed up with his visions

"We've trained our whole life for a single purpose and you're not even going to try" Another vision said appering on a log sitting resembling the child version of Jack.

"I Can't fill that purpose without the sword" Jack replied frusterated as a throwing star flew thru the air stiking the tree behing him as both Jacks vanished

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Jack said getting up holding the stick as a weapon

"Show yourself!" Jack ordered as a figure jumped from the trees. it was one of the female assassins who've been after him as she pulled a chain yanking the star out as she twirled it

"Die Samurai" The assassin spoke as a dart hit Jack in the neck as he quickly grabbed his neck as two figure jumped up. one a muscluar man with black pants, the entire left side of his body was robotic with a red glow. the other wearing a black trech coat and wide brimmed hat with a metal mask. the three of them glared

"What the hell is going on" The Female assassin demanded, feeling the right to know why two strangers attacked the man which was her birth-mission to kill

"Sorry Sweetie, this is our bounty" The Cyber Hunter said as a dart struck the Daughter of Aku

"Load them both up in the truck" The Cyber Hunter said as Trenchcoat Hunter nodded. the Cyber Hunter tied and carried Jack and the other one did the same to the Assassin.

"Why do we need the girl?" The Tenchcoat Hunter asked

"She's a capable warrior, she may be asset, or a liability" The Cyber hunter replied


	2. The Hunters

Ashi woke up with blurry vision seing shades of Black and Red. Her vision snapped back into focus as She realized he was strapped to a metal chair. All she rememebered was something had knocked her out as she looked across from room was looked like a lab set in an abandon building. The floor was bare concrete, the wallpaper torn and a single red lightbulb filled the room dimly the Samurai was in the same predicament. Ashi strauggled against the bonds.

"Wake up, Filthy Samurai!" Ashi demanded as Jack's eyes opened giving off his signature scowl. Jack glared at Ashi seeing her as a short temeped girl, she kept trying to undo the bonds which held no luck. Jack knew She didn't capture him. His plan was to wait for the kidnapper to show themself

"I'm Not sleeping" The Samurai replied sitting still trying his best to ignore the woman who was screaming and yelling using every insult she knew

"What's the big Idea, Untie Me and Face Me so I Can Kill you, Worthless Scum!" Ashi hissed as Jack Blinking

"Ok Sure, I'll untie you except, I'm tied up too"Jack replied sarcastically as Ashi looked at him angry. though this was a lie. Jack had loosened his bonds He could easily break them. but he wanted to know what he was up against. he tried his best to drown out Ashi's Rant

"Insignificant Worm, The chair will not stop me, I Will Kill you, Aku desires It Ashi spat out as Jack shook his head

"You are a broken record, Aku This, Aku That" Jack responded as the huge metal door opened the two Hunters walked up. The Cyber hunter walked up standing infront of Jack looking down

"Samurai Jack, you know a man could get rich selling your head" The Hunter said pulling out a huge butterfly knife running the side of the red blade across Jack's neck

"If you wanted to kill me you'd have done it by now, what do you want" Jack replied eyeing the hunter who laughed. The Samurai was right The Hunters had no plans of killing him

"I Am not going to Try to kill you, It Won't solve anything the Hunter said pulling out a few wires as he walked to a desk working on a device as Jack glared at him. the the Hunter did not seek jack's death why capture him, why capture the girl

"You see Jack, I'm a collecter of weapons, If it's Magic or one of a kind I Want it, and I'm willing to do Whatever It takes to get it;so I'm gonna ask nicely Jacky Boy, where is your sword" The hunter asked as Jack busted his bonds striking the hunter as he blocked Jack's attack slamming him down as the trenchCoat Hunter pulled a blaster shooting him as The Samurai clenched his chest falling over.

"So It's gonna be the hard way"the Hunter stated

"You worthless excrament, you are not worthy to spill the Samurai's blood" Ashi yelled shaking her chair as The Trenchcoat hunter smacked her

"Shut Up" The Hunter responded as Cyber Hunter picked up jack laying him on a metal table

"He's not dead,just paralayzed but he won't tell us willingly, we have to use plan B, Operation Infiltrate" Cyber Hunter said as Trenchcoat Hunter smirked

"I Will never tell you where the sword is" Jack replied as The hunter knocked him out

"Hook him up to the device and perpare for transfer" The Cyber hunter stated

"But Who's going in, the process is experimental, they might not make it out, or it might have side efefcts" Trenchcoat Hunter said as the gazed at Ashi

"Girl I'm offering you choice, I'll release you, but you're going into the Samurai's memories and finding where his sword is" The Cyber Hunter stated

"The moment you untie me, That samurai is dead, I will Kill him and bring his corpse to Aku's Doorstep" Ashi replied

"He'd Be useless, The samurai know the location a most valuble weapon, a sword created with divine powers it call cut through almost anything even kill Aku himself, so if you're dedicated to Aku as you claim, you couldn't take the chance of a weapon capable of slaying him going uncounted for as Ashi groaned.

"Fine I'll help you, But the moment I Find it, I get to kill the samurai" Ashi claimedas the Hunters looked at her

"Deal" The hunters replied placing a metal ring on Ashi's head before knocking her out.


	3. Inner-Self

Ashi woke up rubbing her head. It was in pain from the blow, but no serious injury. She stood up examing the layout. She was outside a building which had a Feudal japanese design to it. Ashi look at the beauty running her finger across a piece of wood as she walked looking out into a feilds. Ashi felt a sense of relaxment. her eyes followed a bird flying through the sky. the bird stopped landing on her arm. Ashi stood still as it chirped before flying off

"Where... Am I?" Ashi asked outloud admiring the beauty of her location

"You're in a digital construct of the Samurai's memories" a voice replied belonging to the Cyber Hunter as Ashi turned her head

"Where are you!?" Ashi demanding her shifting back to her angred tone

"Im not in here, I'm just watching; Find The Samurai's Inner-self, ask him to show you to the sword, I won't be able to communicate for long, just push the button to talk, otherwise you'll run down the battery" The Cyber Hunter said as a walkie talkie materialized in front of Ashi. She picked it up and kept walking. she passed a small bridge going over a pond. Ashi stopped watching the Fish swim through the pond. This was all constructed but it felt real, the wooden bridge she was holding onto the wind gently breezing

"I see why the Samurai choose this building to repersent his Inner chamber, it's calm, peaceful" Cyber Hunter wonder as Ashi stopped a huge doorway

"Okay Samurai, show me what you got" Ashi muttered pushing the huge door as her eyes gazed upon the interior of the palace. she snuck along the side of the wall. the building was empty as Ashi searched

"Samurai, show yourself" Ashi demamded running through the Palace. she searched every room every hallway. but she couldn't find the Samurai anywhere. now she was getting annoyed running through the hallway as she ented up in the main room

"SAMURAI!" Ashi yelled as the palce was dead silent as she looked up and saw the warrior standing in an open doorway

"Gotcha!" Ashi shouted running to the door. Ashi kept running as she noticed the door wasn't getting closer as she was dashing. it was then the she realized the floor was moving

"Cheap tricks won't save you Samurai!" Ashi replied running as she pounced on the walls jumping through the dorway tackling the Samurai as the doorway broke like a windowas Ashi got up. She was still in the main room. she looked down the hallway she just ran down to see the Door has vanished.

"Curse you Samurai, Curse you're STUPID Mind Games, and Curse YOU for hiding like a coward, CONFRONT ME SAMURAI!" Ashi Screamed as she took a deep breath. collecting herself Ashi noticed a stairway that wasn't there before looking up the huge stairway. Ashi placed her first on the carved stone step slowly expecting a trap as continued walking up the cut steps losing her breath. the step led all the way up the huge palace

"Samurai... if you can hear me... when I get out of here... I will kill you... slowly" Ashi said tired as she made it to the top opening the door to a room at the top exhuasted. the room was small and only a glass case. in the case were two wodden forks holding a black sword

"I've found it!" Ashi said running to the case. Ashi smashed the case with her bare fist as the case became empty

"NO!" Ashi screamed falling on her knees hearing the door move behind her. Ashi turned to the exit seeing a little boy behind her. the child had black hair pinned up and wore a white Kimono as looked at her smiling before closing the door running down the steps.

"Wait Little boy" Ashi said leaving the room following the boy down the stairs. Ashi made her way down stairs following the boy to the main room pinning him

"Aww. you caught me" The Boy pouted standing up dusting off his clothes

"Why were you running from Me!" Ashi demanded" as the boy started tearing

"I Was...just playing, It Gets Lonely in here" The boy replied as Ashi looked at the innocent boy feeling something strange. she Couldn't stay mad for some reason.

"I'm sorry, It's not your fault, you wouldn't happen to where I Could find the Samurai?" Ashi asked


	4. Playing

The Child looked at Ashi as he giggled

"I Know where he is, but I'm not telling" The boy replied as Ashi stared him dowm. she wanted to throttle him senseless for keeping the Samurai from her but she couldn't. she couldn't seem to, as soon as she thought of it the memories of abuse from her mother flooded her head. Ashi couldn't bring herself to hurt the child.

"Please, you must" Ashi said trying her hardest to ask as The boy sat down

"He doesn't want visitors" The boy replied as Ashi calmed herself

"I Must see him, he's the only way out of here" Ashi stated in a warm tone

"Okay, I'll bring you to Him, but you have to play with me first" The child said as Ashi looked confused

"Play, what does that word mean?" Ashi asked getting on her knees conversating with the kid

"It's hard to explain, just have fun" The boy replied as Ashi took a deep breath

"And If I do, you'll bring me to the Samurai" Ashi proposed as the boy smiled

"I promise" The boy said holding his hand out. Ashi took the hand slowly as she felt her body shifting. Everything in her view grew slightly bigger. Ashi felt a stange pain, she rushed out to a fountain in the room. Ashi's mask feel off her face hitting the water sinking as Ashi felt queasy. she looked in the fountain seeing her relflection. Her body looked much younger. she stood, her suit shrinking to fit her new body. Ashi stared at the boy.

" What did you do to me, My Body it's that of a child, why?" Ashi demanded her voice a bit higher in pitch meeting the boy at eye level

"You look better this way" The Boy stated as Ashi stared at him

"You better change me back" Ashi stated uncomfortable

"I will, After you play with me" The boy replied as Ashi took a deep breath

"I Never asked, what's you name" The boy asked looking at the girl as she looked at him

"It's Ashi, Why do you want to know my name?" Ashi asked confused

"I Want to know what to call you, Ashi; that's a nice name" The Boy said as Ashi couldn't help but smile, she's heard her name before but it was always cold and sharp, like a weapon used to chastise her for mistakes. but Ashi felt different her body, her name, it all felt starnge like was really a child.

"What should I Call you Little boy?" Ashi asked

"Everyone calls me Jack but me real name is... Just call me Jack" The boy said trying to remember his name

"Ok Jack, You'll take me to the Samurai if I play with you, let's get started" Ashi said as Jack Smiled

"If you can successfully hide from me for a hour I'll take you to the Samurai but I can't promise He'll want to talk" Jack said facing away turning around closing his eyes herad a clang. Jack turned seeing the girl gone as he blinked his eyes.

"That was quick, Ready or not here I Come" Jack said impressed at Ashi's he started looking. Jack searched around his family palace, the hallways and rooms held nor results. Ashi was hiding on the inner roof using a ninja hiding technique but she was smiling. for some reason she felt at ease. this was something she never had, the ability to be a kid, Since Ashi could walk only the best was expected of her,no room for childish things. In a way This was something she always wanted.

"What are you doing?" a voice said from the shadows of the room as Ashi looked he eyes adjusting. a figure poked from the shadow resembling her older self wearing her mask

"I'm Looking for the Samurai" Child Ashi stated as Adult Ashi stared her down

"You wasting your time with the foolishness, you're an assassin, and have no time for childish things" Adult Ashi world reflected the ideals of her mother and cult as Child Ashi closed her eyes expecting a smack or something physically injuring but the adult just vanished in the shadow. Ashi looked down seeing Jack walk under her unable to see her in the shadows

"Ashi,I'm going to find you" Jack called out continuing his searching.


	5. Manifestation

Ashi managed to stay still, her muscles tense as he nose began twitching. she eyed Jack below her calling out her name  
"I'm going to find you Ashi" The boy called out playful as a drop gently rolled from her nose. Ashi seeing the drip started softly blowling thru her nasal passage looking down seeing Jack

"Achoo" Ashi sneezed softly as Jack looked up seeing the girl in black as she let out a glare falling. Ashi easily landed on her feet to which young Jack clapped

"Impressive" the boy complemented impressed at her manuver

"I Demand a rematch" Ashi glared as Jack looked at her

"You gave youself away, I Won fair and sqaure" Jack said

"If I hadn't sneezed you'd never have looked up" Ashi claimed in defenseas Jack shrugged

"Okay, I'll give you that follow me, I'll lead you to the Samurai" Jack said as He led Ashi down the palace halls as they came to the main room as Jack pointed to a set of huge wooden doors housing The Samurai's family crest on the front

"He's thru these door" Jack said before turning around walking away

"Aren't you coming?"Ashi asked as Jack turned

"I Can only take you too the Samurai" Jack said walking away. Ashi pushed the door which gave only a glowing light. Ashi made her way thru. she was back outside the palace. but this time everything was detsroyed. the top half of the Palace was ripped off as it was raining. Ashi walked along the wooden bridge now creaky and the wooden railings broken barely hanging.

"What happened here?" Ashi said turning to the pond. the water now dirty and the fish dead floating the reflection now showing her true self, her mask staring back at her emotionless. she rubbed her face missing her child body before she continued walking down the path covered in vegatation overgrowing place. Ashi honestly couldn't even believe it was the same place but there she was at the Palace doorway. Ashi tried pushing as the left door fell and a bunch of black bird flew from the palace. the inside was equally destroyed as Ashi entered the place barely lit as he feet patted on the floor seeing candles down the hall Ashi walked with caution.

"Jack?" Ashi called out for the little boy but getting no response. eventually she came to the main room damaged as Jack sat in the middle now a man in his armor and helmet facing away from her

"What do you want" Jack asked Ashi as Seeing the Samurai resparked her anger as she leaped for quickly held up his hand flinging her against the wall

"Go away I Do not wish to talk to you" Jack said his voice broken and devoid of hope. hearing this voice was enough to chill Ashi's spine as she got up

"Leave Now" Jack requested

"No, I Will Not leave, Not Without Your Sword Samurai, Where Is It!" Ashi demanded as Jack just stood still

"Answer me Samurai!" Ashi firece yelled

"I Do Not Have it"Jack replied as another Ashi grinded her teeth

"You Lie, Tell me where your blade is or I will stain the walls of the palace with your blood Samurai!" Ashi yelled as a second Jack appeared this one younger her hair just as messy but he wore a black Gi with blood red eyes looking at Ashi

"Yes, get him angry" The second Jack said licking his sharp teeth

"I Do not wish to speak with you either" Jack said ignoring them both as The second jack glided to the Inner Jack

"She knows you have no sword, You must kill her" The red eyed doppleganger said as Jack closed his eyes

"No, no more killing, I've spilled enough blood, I will not spill anyomre" Jack said standing still as The angry version of smiled facing Ashi before turning back

"Yes Blood, The blood of HER Friends, you know what must be done" The Black robed Jack said as Ashi charged for Jack but unable to Move

"Come On Kill her, you know you have to,if you let her live, what's to stop her from telling Aku you have no sword" The other Jack said as Ashi was boiling

"You are not worthy to speak of the greatness that is Aku, abomination" Ashi screamed as The other jack walked to her staing into her with her eyes

"Oh touched a nerve Did I" The othet Jack said smiling with her sharp teeth.


	6. Memories Of The Past

The Manifestation looked at Ashi. his apperance deforming he skin was tinting red becoming more demon-like as he sniffed basking in the anger inside her

"Such Rage, so angry" his said, voice becoming more distorted feeding off her as he turned to Jack

"I Changed My mind, Keep her alive. Such raw hatred, A desire for blood, I Feel so powerful" The demon jestered running his long demon-like tounge on Ashi's nose acting like it was a tasty delectable . Ashi reacted with a swift punch she managed to pull as The demon sighed in relief as Jack pointed to him.

"Leave her out of this" Jack oredered mentally battling the demon as he returned to his Human form giving Jack a look before vanishing in a puff of red smoke, he was gone for now. Jack turned back around as Ashi looked at The Samurai

"Who was that Monster of yours?!" Ashi demanded seeing it as one of The Evil Samurai Minions. Jack ignored her as she grinded her teeth

"He is my anger incarnate, you can not hurt him but He can not hut one who is calm. I trapped here with me for 50 years" Jack replied as Ashi looked at him with disgust

"You Trap your own creations, you are sick" Ashi replied as Jack kept facing away

"Aku created that creature, not me" Jack corrected as Ashi managed to escape her frozen state running for Jack as he teleported to the edge of the room

"You Lie, Aku has created a World as Beautiful as he is Divine, You have the nerve to blame him for such a creation, you who are not even worthy to speak him name" Ashi replied appaled to the Samurai

"It's True. Aku Knows no warrior can defeat me, so 50 years ago he created a mirror image of me from my Anger and Hatred to destroy, knowing all my moves and styles, I Could not defeat him, So He's been inprisoned in my mind" Jack informed

"So YOUR Hatred spawned such a creature" Ashi Spitted

He Is is own entity, But enough small chat how are in here and why?" Jack asked as Ashi snarled

"I See your weapon made from such Evil to Slay my master, It must be destroyed" Ashi answered

"It's not Here, And I Do Not Have it" Jack replied turning away as Ashi was boiling

"Foul Samurai, WHERE IS IT!" Ashi demanded Rushing to Jack as she throw a punch as they engaged in a fight. they were equally mached in skillAshi managed to get a array of blows of The Samurai before caught her fist, blocking a kick he flipped her into a table freezing her in place.

"You will never find it, It exsists only in memories Now" Jack explained

"So It's destroyed, In that case you will Die" Ashi snarled unable to move

"If you must, I won't Stop you; But first let me show you how wrong you are"Jack said as a circle appared in the wall resembling a time portal

"Walk through the portal and all will be revealed in time" Jack requested

"I Will not fall for your trickery Evil One!" Ashi snarled as Jack frowned

"Im sorry for what I'm about to Do" Jack said raising his hand as Ashi levated as he flung her through the portal.

Ashi collected her barrings to see she was falling thru a city. it was croweded quickly used her ninja skills to jump from car as a figure climbing from a scrap yard. he wore a White Gi with his hair in a topknot, resembling the boy from as Ashi made the conclusion Jack was that Boy as she Landed.

"You Son of a-" Ashi said eyeing teh Samuari from a distance until she could assert the situation. Hewas being complemented by three kids who kept calling him Jack and praising moves he displayed

"Thank you?" The Young Jack said confused as he observed the forgien lands here

" I Have many questions and Little Time who is charge here. I Must speak with your King" Jack requested as the kids laughed

"Soon Jack" Brobot chuckled

"You Don't SEE Aku, Aku SEES You" Homeslice added pointing to a televised moniter showing Aku Eating a sandwich as Jack drew his sword

"AKU!" Jack said in disbelief facing a screen showing the Shapeshifter prepared to strike

"Yeah Man Aku, Da Master O Masters- Tha Deliverer of Darkness- The Shogun A Sorrow" The boys replied pointing sign with the Demon's face plastered on them

"No, How can This Be" Jack demanded sheathing his sword

"Don't Know, Just Always been that Way" The boys replied


End file.
